Un parcours semé d'embuches
by Chevreuil
Summary: Block B, parcours de P.O, jusqu'à maintenant. Le fait qu'il ai dû perdre du poids est vrai, le reste n'est qu'invention. Enfin j'espère
1. Chapter 1

Recalé. Il avait été recalé. Sur le coup, il s'était senti vide. Complètement lessivé. Mais surtout indifférent. Indifférent à tout. Lui qui était d'un naturel jovial, avait perdu toute trace de joie.

Vide. Sans rêve.

Il avait travaillé si durement, et pourtant ça n'avait pas payé. Il se traina jusqu'au toilette du casting.

Là c'est bon, il recommence à ressentir quelque chose ; du dégoût.

Surpoids, qu'ils avaient dit, mauvaise forme physique. Rap à travailler.

Son estomac était en pleine course automobile, et un des pilotes venaient de se scratcher. La bile monte, il recrache tout.

Il se sentait si misérable, seul dans ces toilettes, à vomir son petit déjeuner de gagnant qu'avait dit sa mère.

Gagnant ? Foutaise.

Il ne pu empêcher son pied de claquer contre la porte de la cabine. Sa fierté réduite en miettes, il quitta l'immeuble, en même temps que son rêve.

A peine rentré qu'il se dirigea vers le frigo. Personne à l'horizon, sa mère devait être sortie. Hésitant, il sorti de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Il avait faim, pourtant il n'avait plus la force de porter la nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche.

Surpoids.

En tremblant, il saisit un une part de gâteau. Une simple part, préparée avec amour. Il porta le met à ses lèvres, mais ne savoura pas. Très vites les larmes se mêlèrent au repas.

Il continua à se gaver, pendant une bonne heure. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Juste ses nerfs qui lâchaient, il n'en pouvait plus. Tout se travail pour rien.

Un haut le cœur.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers, ratant plusieurs marches, et s'enfonça dans les toilettes.

Il sentait sa propre médiocrité lui obstruer la gorge. Il devait y plonger ses doigts, pour la déloger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il enfonça ses doigts, dans sa rage, dans sa honte. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi, à se vider de toute sa frustration.

Comment on appelle ça, déjà ?

Son pouls accéléra. Il n'osait pas mettre un nom sur ce qu'il commençait à faire.

Dans tous les cas, c'était pour son bien.

…

N'est-ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, alors ! Hier, j'ai eu ma première review pour cette histoire, et franchement, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je te comprends, moi non plus je n'en trouve pas des masses, des fanfictions sur Block b. Alors, cher anonyme, je te remercie ! x)

Je tiens juste à préciser, les chapitres seront sûrement tous aussi courts que le premier, et le deuxième chapitre. Ah, et petit ''spoil'', on va dire … Je ne pense pas que cette fanfiction va bien se terminer. Enfin, on verra, sur ce, bonne lecture.

Ses lèvres pincées ne formaient qu'une fine ligne sur son visage .

Ce qu'il pouvait être agacé. Son poids faisait du yoyo. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir intégrer le groupe.

Boulimie mon cul, si au moins ça le faisait maigrir.

Un frisson suivi d'un rire nerveux.

C'est bon, il l'avait dit. Etrangement, ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Depuis le moment où il avait commencé, il faisait ça comme par automatisme. Même si il se plaignait du résultat, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

C'était son seul espoir. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Ses doigts longèrent sa gorge puis fient le contour de ses lèvres.

Son physique n'était pas bon. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour y remédier. Perdre du poids.

Le fait que le corps soit malléable était sa seule chance. Comme de la pâte à modeler, il fait qu'il taille son corps. Ses doigts effleurèrent une dernière fois ses lèvres avant qu'il ne monte, dans un état second, les marches de l'escalier.

Le coeur battant, à genoux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il ne s'attendait pas au fait que sa mère ouvre la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas au fait que sa mère ouvre ses bras, avec ce regard grave et inquiet. Ce regard qui disait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait là.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette étreinte passionnelle refasse monter à la surfasse, toute sa peur, tout son dégoût, toute sa détresse.

Les larmes ne cessaient d'affluer, plus elles coulaient, plus il se prostré contre la poitrine de la femme la plus important au monde à ses yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit, quand quelques jours plus tard, il s'était dirigé directement dans sa chambre, sans passer par la case ''toilette'' qui était devenue une routine effrayante.

Au fur et à mesure, à force d'efforts, de sueur, et d'une mentalité de fer suite à la déprime, il réussi à obtenir une nouvelle audition au bout d'un an.

Et cette fois-ci, il réussit.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci ! ^^ Eh bien j'ai un OS Bang/Zelo en préparation, une sorte de Kyung/Taeil pour ainsi dire, et une fanfic' en collab' sur Block B, en prenant les bases du Petit Nicolas. D'ailleurs, la collab' est ''libre'', donc si ça te tente ! :'D Et oui, je veux bien le lien du blog ! ^^

Ça allait bientôt faire un an. Un an, qu'ils avaient commencés. Un an, qu'ils ignoraient les critiques, mettant tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la musique.

Un an qu'il avait intégré Block B.

Au début, il les avait trouvés bizarre. Certains pas très sérieux, d'autre ne convenant pas au style hip-hop, dont avait parlé Cho PD. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient été choisis. Et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir insisté autant.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il avait peur. L'angoisse, le dégout de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, le jour de sa première audition remontait.

Et c'était mauvais signe.

Il ne trouvait plus la force qui l'avait poussé, à ignorer toutes ces critiques.

Il voulait lâcher. Il allait lâcher.

Le jour où on l'informa, qu'une pétition circulait pour l'arrêt de leurs activités, il se senti mal. Le tournis. Kyung s'était directement approché de lui, inquiet. Il l'avait rassuré.

Ça allait. Il pensait pouvoir encore tenir. Il y croyait fort. Beaucoup trop fort.

Comme d'habitude, Jae Hyo entrainait Min Hyeok pour aller faire les bars. Cette fois-ci, Jae hyo l'entraina avec lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et voulait lui rafraichir les idées.

Une, deux, trois bouteilles. D'après Jae Hyo, c'était ce qui résolvait tous les problèmes.

Quatre, cinq, six. Jae hyo continuait à dire qu'il avait une bonne descente. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça, depuis la polémique. Presque béat.

Malheureusement, toute sa joie s'envola très vite. Une autre nouvelle. Jae Hyo l'informa en lisant un sms. Une pétition, pour un suicide collectif.

Min Hyeok soupira d'un air las, Jae Hyo, lui, eut un rire franc, et bu cul sec un autre verre.

C'est bon, il lâchait.

Le monde autour de lui tanguait, ses yeux le brûlaient. Plus aucune force, plus de courage, tout s'envolait, comme son rêve une nouvelle fois.

Tout ce que qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien. Encore une fois.

Les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Sa gorge le brûlait, tout remontait. Le désespoir, ce sentiment sournois, qui profitait encore une fois de lui.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il l'accueillait les bras ouverts. Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre. Min Hyeok le fixait du coin de l'œil.

Ce fut le première à réagir, quand il commença à s'étouffer, et à gesticuler sur son tabouret. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien sentir. Il s'écrasa sur le sol du bar, Min Hyeok et Jae Hyo le secouant.

Mais ça ne servait à rien.

Il avait déjà abandonné.

Bon alors, peut être que certains trouveront que ça se termine trop vite, mais c'est ce qui était prévu à la base, un OS en trois parties. x) Et si la fin n'est pas claire, il fait un coma éthylique. x)


End file.
